


Lust

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title speaks for itself. This was my first attempt at smut, written for a kmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Garrett and Anders were just entering the deserted Hightown market from Lowtown. Their relationship was not new and they strolled causally, fingers twined, back to the Hawke estate from the Hanged Man. Four thugs suddenly melted out of the shadows.

“Do you think they’re just suicidal?” Anders asked, clearly irritated.

Garrett just grinned at his lover and rushed to meet them pulling his daggers on the way. He felt the chill of Winter’s Grasp pass by and saw the nearest thug frozen to the spot from the waist down. Garrett sliced his neck neatly on the way to the next one. A second thug erupted in flames as he backstabbed the third. The last thug had gotten past him though and was running at Anders.

The purple glyph appeared on the ground at his feet seconds before the thug could reach him. Anders stepped back reflexively and hit a display table, falling on his arse amid broken flasks when the thing fell over. The thug flew backwards suddenly and hit a stone pillar. He crumpled to the ground in a broken heap.

Garrett looked around and saw that none of the thugs were moving and strolled casually back to Anders after sheathing his daggers. The mage was still sitting, his knees raised and forearms resting on top of them. Anders sneezed suddenly, shook his head and took Garrett’s helping hand.

“Very nice,” Garrett teased. “Graceful even.”

“Ha-ha,” Anders said dryly. “Whatever was in those flasks smelled awful.”

“I don’t smell anything.”

“It’s already gone…but…” Anders slowly trailed off.

Garrett frowned at the dazed look on his face. “But wha…!” Anders pulled him forward and crashed their lips together. His hands moving up Garrett’s chest to his shoulders and one moving further up to the back of his head. Surprised for only a moment Garrett kissed him back in a passionate meeting of lips and tongues.

His arms slipped around to the small of Anders’ back and he pulled the mage against him. He moaned softly as Anders rolled his hips, rubbing their cocks together through layers of fabric. Garrett pulled away for air and panted as Anders rutted against him, both of their cocks quickly hardening.

“Anders what…” he started breathlessly.

“I need you!” Anders interrupted. He buried his head in the crook of Garret’s neck, biting lightly then licking.

“Now?” Garret moaned.

“Please, Garrett!” Anders pleaded. “I want…ohh!”

Garrett had moved his hands down to squeeze Anders arse. Not one to question good luck when it did happen, he quickly looked around and pulled them into a shady alcove. Anders whined at the loss of contact but Garrett pushed him against the wall and kissed away his protest.

He undid the lower buckles of Anders’ coat and untied the laces on his trousers. Anders moaned softly as Garrett fell to his knees and pulled the trousers down just enough so that his cock sprang free. He licked the drops of precum already sliding down the tip. Anders’ hips jerked forward and Garrett pressed his hips to the wall as he sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. 

“Oh, yes…please!” Anders mewled quietly.

Garrett felt insistent hands pushing the back of his head and he began bobbing on Anders’ cock. His tongue slid along the underside and Garrett pushed himself farther down with each stroke until his nose was buried in light blonde hair. Anders continuous moans grew slightly louder when he hummed.

“Garrett…,” moaned Anders.

It was the only warning he got when Anders came. Garret pulled back and sucked lightly as he swallowed. He stood and pressed their bodies together and they kissed. Anders pushed his tongue into Garrett’s mouth, licking every surface, and began rutting against him again.

“Fuck me Garret,” Anders pleaded against his lovers’ lips. “Please, I need you inside me!”

“Not here love,” Garrett said as he kissed along Anders’ jaw and down to his neck.

Garrett tucked his cock back into his trousers and tightened the laces but didn’t tie them. Anders whined again. He kissed the mage quickly and took his hand. They ran for home.

No sooner had the door slammed behind them Garrett found himself pushed against the wall. They kissed and tore at each other’s clothes and both were soon naked. Garrett pushed Anders gently away, sucking gently on his lower lip as they parted. Anders turned and planted his hands against the wall, bending over and pushing his arse out. He moaned as Garrett pressed himself against him.

“Please,” Anders begged.

Garrett kissed the back of his neck and ran his hands up Anders’ hips around to his chest. He flicked his hard nipples with a finger and moaned as Anders pushed back again, Anders gasped.

“Slick,” Garrett breathed against his shoulder and held out a hand. Anders held the offered hand and it was coated in grease. He sunk to his knees and teased around Anders exposed hole, spreading the slick and listening to his gasps and moans.

“Oh, Garret please! I need you now!” Anders pleaded and pushed back once more.

He pushed a single finger into the tight ring of muscle. Anders began pushing back, and mewled “More…” Garrett added a second and then a third as he pumped his fingers in and out. He crooked his fingers searching for and finding that spot. Anders cried out and Garret rubbed along that spot with every pass. With his other hand he began stroking Anders’s cock. He moaned loudly and Anders came for a second time.

Garrett stood, pulling his fingers out and stroked his cock. Anders turned and kissed him. “More,” he begged between kisses. “I need you!”

“In here,” he said as he pulled the Mage to the study. “On your back.”

Anders quickly lay on the floor in front of the fireplace. Garrett sunk to his knees and Anders pulled his legs to his chest. “Please,” he mewled.

Garrett lined himself up and pushed in slowly. They both moaned when Anders wrapped his legs around Garrett, pushing him to the hilt in one swift motion. Resting his hands to either side of the mage’s head, Garrett rocked. He started slow but sped up to cries of ‘yes’ and ‘faster’. Anders came, untouched with a cry of “Garrett!” His clenching muscles brought Garrett over the edge and he came with a breathless grunt.

Garrett collapsed on top of him and Anders lowered his legs to the floor. They sat there panting and Garrett rolled over onto his back. Anders rolled with him and straddled his hips. He was flushed and sweaty and his pupils were still blown wide with lust. 

Resting his hands on Garrett’s chest he said, “Again! Please, I need more!”

“Maker, what’s gotten into you? You’re insatiable!” Garrett exclaimed. 

“The only thing I want in me right now is you, please Garrett!” he whined.

Anders rolled his hips and Garrett groaned, “The mind is willing but the flesh is weak.”

“I can help with that,” Anders said. He slowly ran his hands down Garrett’s chest to rest on his abdomen. Garrett felt a warm wash of magic and he felt fresh and energized.

“Why haven’t you used that before?” Garrett gasped.

Anders rolled his hips again, sliding their cocks together. “Never needed to before,” he said slicking his hand a second time. Anders gently stroked Garrett’s cock, spreading the slick.

Garret ran his hands up Anders’ thighs, as his cock quickly hardened under Anders’ expert touch. He watched as his lover rose up enough to line them up and sank slowly down until they were flush again. 

“Feels so good,” Anders moaned. He set a slow maddening pace, leaning this way and that until Garrett’s cock rubbed his sweet spot. They both moaned as Anders slowly rose and fell.

Garrett groaned in sweet frustration as he lifted his hips slightly to meet Anders on every down stroke. Anders’ needy mewls and cries of pleasure went straight to his gut where tension was growing for a second time that night.

“Anders…,” he gasped. “Faster! I’m so close!”

“Oh Garrett, but I need you!”

“I’ll take care of you, but please for the Maker’s sake faster!” Garrett moved one hand from Anders’ thigh to his rigid cock, stroking him, matching the pace he set.

“Yes,” Anders moaned.

Garrett sped up his hand and Anders mimicked his pace until all that could be heard was the slap of flesh on flesh and moans from both of them.

“Garrett!” Anders cried out as Garret moaned “Anders!” and they fell over the edge together.

Anders fell forward catching himself with his arms to either side of Garrett’s head. They kissed, slow and passionate, fingers tangled in each other’s hair. They both shuddered as Anders rose up a final time and let Garrett’s softening cock slide out. 

“Again,” he begged. “Please!”

Garrett cupped his cheek tenderly and said, “Shhh, I said I’d take care of you. We need to go to the bedroom though.”

“That’s too far away!” he whined. “I need more now!”

Garrett silenced his protest with a kiss that he eagerly returned. He ran his hands lightly down the mage’s back to his arse. He squeezed lightly and pressed Anders against him. Anders was still half hard and he rutted against Garrett’s stomach and moaned.

“I’ll give you everything you want love,” Garrett whispered in his ear. “I’ll just go up and get a couple things and be right back.”

Anders groaned as he rolled off of him. “Please hurry Garrett,” he pleaded.

He stood quickly and ran to their bedroom. In the nightstand he found a full bottle of oil and a toy Isabela had given him before he’d managed to convince Anders that he didn’t care about Justice. Garrett ran back downstairs and paused in the doorway.

Anders had moved to one of the chairs in the study. His legs were propped on the arms, spreading himself open for the fingers he was currently working in and out of his still slick hole. The other hand was stroking his cock. The moans and mewls Anders made as he pleasured himself went straight to Garrett’s cock. A light sheen of sweat covered his body and his face…Maker his face. Flushed down to his chest, mouth open slightly, eyes shut, brows drawn down in concentration.

Garrett knelt before him and set the bottle of oil on the floor. “Let me help,” he said.

Anders opened his eyes and said breathlessly, “Please Garrett!” Anders stroked his cock as he let his fingers slide out and Garrett slid the toy in. It was slightly larger than Garrett’s cock but Anders took it easily. He moaned in pleasure as Garrett worked the toy in and out matching the speed of his hand. Garrett leaned over slightly and trailed kisses along his inner thigh to his balls. He sucked them into his mouth gently and slid his tongue all around them. 

“Yes,” panted Anders. “Faster!”

He leaned back and worked the toy faster as Anders stroked his cock faster. “Garrett,” Anders moaned. He tensed and gasped as his orgasm ripped through him but after having four already there was nothing left for him to shoot. Anders slowed then stopped as he relaxed back into the chair, hands resting lightly on his chest. Garrett slowed but didn’t stop working the toy in and out.

“Don’t stop,” he begged. “Maker, please don’t stop!”

Garrett rested his head lightly on Anders’ thigh. At some point Anders had lost his hair tie and it hung around his face, framing it in gold. Still slightly flushed, almost none of his warm brown showed in his eyes and beads of sweat glistening on his body, Garrett thought he looked beautiful.

“You look so good right now,” he said quietly kissing his thigh. 

“I’m a mess,” he said. 

Garrett worked the toy in long slow strokes. He pulled it almost all the way out and then back in to where his fingers held it. “Then you’re a very lovely mess,” Garrett said tenderly.

Anders smiled. “Garrett, can I fuck you?”

“Thought you’d never ask!” Garrett grinned. “Here, you keep this up and I’ll prepare myself.”

“I want to see,” he said as their fingers met at the base of the toy. 

Anders continued to work the toy without missing a beat. Garrett sat back on his heels and coated his hand in the oil. He scooted back a little and turned around on his knees, letting Anders see him spread the oil around his hole and press a finger in. As he worked himself open he listened to the needy moans Anders had begun making again.

“Garrett,” he breathed.

He looked around over his shoulder and saw that Anders had knelt on the floor behind him, the toy sitting next to his knee. “I’m ready,” he said pulling the three fingers out. Anders moved closer and Garrett stroked his rock hard cock a couple of times to coat it with the oil still on his hand. Garret felt Anders pressing his cock into him and felt the slight burn that quickly turned to pleasure as he slowly seated his cock. Anders moaned “So tight. Please Garrett!”

Resting his forehead on the floor he pushed back against Anders. He needed no more encouragement. Anders set a rapid pace as he pounded into Garrett, holding them steady with his hands on his hips. Garrett moaned when Anders found that spot and hit it with his every stroke. His cock was now hard and slapping lightly against his stomach. Anders bent slightly to reach around and stroke him but Garrett batted his hand away.

“That’s…for…you,” he said between gasps.

“Oh Garrett,” Anders said breathlessly. 

He felt the heat building in his gut and Garrett gripped the base of his cock hard to make sure he didn’t come. “Hurry Anders,” he pleaded. Garrett clenched his muscles around the mage’s cock.

“Andraste’s tits!” Anders exclaimed. His rhythm stuttered as his sixth orgasm rocketed through him.

Garret held them up as Anders collapsed across his back, his head resting on one shoulder. Anders let his softening cock slide out as he leaned back to sit on his heels. He turned to sit in front of Anders and he leaned forward, resting his head on a shoulder and wrapping his arms around his chest. Garrett ran his fingers lightly up and down his back.

After a short silence Anders groaned. “It’s still not enough! Garrett fuck me again!”

“I will. Anything you need love,” Garrett soothed. “I want you to drink some water first.”

“Garrett, please!” Anders begged.

“Come with me to the kitchen and drink. You’re sweating buckets love and you always tell me about the dangers of dehydration.” 

“Oh please Garrett! I need you,” he moaned.

Garrett pulled them to their feet. He grabbed the bottle of oil and slipped an arm around Anders’ waist. Anders leaned against him wrapping his arm around Garrett’s waist.

“Water first. Then I’ll take you right there on the table.”

Anders kissed his shoulder as they made their way to the kitchen. They made it to the hallway just outside the door when Garrett found himself pressed to the wall. Anders pressed their bodies together and rolled his hips, rubbing their hard cocks together. “Please Garrett I can’t wait. I need you now!” he said. There was a wanton needy quality to his voice that went straight to Garrett’s heart.

Garrett wrapped his arms around Anders and kissed him deeply. Anders began rutting against him and he moaned, breaking the kiss. “Love,” he gasped. 

Anders ran his hands lightly up and down Garrett’s sides. He kissed and licked and sucked at Garrett’s neck, while continuously rolling his hips. Garrett moaned and panted in pleasure at the delicious friction on his cock. “Love,” Garrett moaned again. “I’m going to come if keep doing that!”

“I’ll use the spell again. Please, I need you!” Anders begged.

Garrett used the hand not holding the oil to slip three fingers into his lover’s slick hole. Anders moaned and threw his head back as each roll of his hips worked them in and out. “Yessss,” he moaned.

“So beautiful,” Garrett whispered. He wiggled his fingers inside Anders and he moaned again.

Anders moved one of his hands to their cocks and began stroking them as Garrett worked his fingers. They both moaned and gasped for breath and they came together for a second time. His movement stopped and they kissed passionately as Garrett pulled his fingers out and held them together tightly. Finally needing air, they broke the kiss and Anders moaned “Fuck me please!”

“In the kitchen,” Garrett said tenderly.

Anders pulled him to the kitchen quickly. He rested his hands on Garrett’s hips and he felt the rejuvenation spell again. “Please,” Anders begged.

“Water first,” Garrett said firmly.

Anders groaned as Garrett pulled away from him to fill a glass with water. He quickly drank it in long gulps. Anders then sat on the table and lay back quickly, thumping his head lightly. Hands gripped the edge of the table, legs held to his chest and he pleaded, “Please, I need you inside me!”

Even though he didn’t really need it, Garrett slicked his cock with oil and stroked himself hard listening to Anders’ needy groans. He pushed his cock into Anders in one swift motion. Anders cried out in pleasure.

“Yes,” he mewled. “Need you so badly.”

Garrett held his legs behind the knee and set a quick but steady pace that had Anders whipping his head back and forth and moaning steadily. “Oh, Anders,” Garrett moaned. 

“Harder…faster…please!” Anders begged. He pounded into Anders, giving the mage what he needed. Anders cried out again as another orgasm rocked him and Garrett slowed his pace so that he wouldn’t come as well. He felt the tension leave Anders’ body.

“Don’t stop,” Anders begged. “Please!”

Garrett continued rocking into him slowly. He leaned over slightly and raised Anders’ legs to his shoulder, kissing the inside of his knee. Anders moved his hands to his chest, flicking the hard nubs of his nipples. “Love,” Anders groaned. “Perfect, please…don’t stop.”

“As long as I can,” Garrett said running his fingers lightly up and down Anders’ thighs. “I don’t have your stamina though.”

“Please,” he panted, flicking his nipples. “Need you.” As he rocked into Anders slowly, trying to draw out the mage’s pleasure, Garrett stroked his cock. Anders was soon fully hard again and begged for more. His hands moved back to the edge of the table. “Faster Garrett, Please I need faster!” he pleaded.

“I won’t last,” Garrett panted. “I’m so close already.”

“Please Garrett! Faster!” Anders begged.

Garrett began pounding into him and stroking him as quickly as he could. Anders soon cried out and Garrett let his clenching muscles pull him over the edge as well. His rhythm stuttered and he slowed and stopped. They both shivered when he pulled out and gently eased Anders legs to hang over the table. Anders groaned. “I’ve lost count I’ve come so many times but I still want more!” he cried in frustration.

Garrett leaned over the mage and licked one of his nipples. Anders moaned and Garrett gently pulled him to a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around Anders and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Anders leaned against him, arms draped on his shoulders. He was slick with sweat and his hair was slimy with it. His pupils were still blown with lust but more of his warm honey brown irises showed than there was before.

“Let’s go up and have a bath love,” Garrett said.

“Touch me,” Anders begged. “Please!”

“All you want. Come love,” he said. Garrett pulled the tired mage to his feet and they made their way up the stairs slowly. Letting his hands roam all over Anders’ body, touching, squeezing, rubbing and pinching the sensitive spots, each little moan or gasp made his cock twitch.

At the top of the stairs Anders stopped them by pressing Garrett to the banister for a long passionate kiss. Their tongues slid around each other when Anders plunged inside Garrett’s open mouth. Anders began rolling his hips again, rutting against Garrett and moaned “Let me fuck you! Please, I need you.”

Instead of speaking Garrett broke his grasp and turned. Gripping the banister and pushing his arse against Anders’ stiff cock. He felt Anders push in almost immediately and both of them moaned as he seated himself with one quick thrust. Anders grabbed him by the hips and began pounding in with an energy he hadn’t displayed just a short while ago in the kitchen.

“Yes, oh yes…need you…” Anders panted.

Garrett moaned when Anders found his spot and thrust hard against it again and again. Soon Garrett was moaning steadily along with Anders. He soon cried out and came, his cock untouched and shooting nothing as well. Anders rhythm stuttered and he cried out as he tensed and then relaxed. He collapsed on top of Garrett his still hard cock buried to the hilt inside. Garrett supported them both as they panted.

“Want more!” Anders mewled.

They stood like that for a few more minutes and Anders finally stood up straight, his softening cock sliding out. Garrett turned and wrapped his arms around Anders. “Let’s go have that bath,” Garrett said tenderly.

Anders nodded and leaned on him as they entered the big bathing chamber. The tiled tub was big enough for three grown men and Garrett had installed a fancy new contraption that kept water hot and ready for a bath anytime. He was very glad for the expensive dwarven invention now as he helped Anders into the tub. He turned the spigot and hot water poured into the tub. Anders had knelt with one of his arms resting on a built in seat, his head resting on his forearm and his arse beautifully exposed. He worked three of his fingers inside his hole and moaned.

“Garrett, please!” he begged. 

“I’m here love,” Garrett said. 

Garrett closed the spigot when the water level came to just below the seat where Anders’ head rested. He scooped up the water in his hands and poured it over Anders to rinse him clean. Anders continued to work his fingers in and out of his arse and was moaning and gasping. Sitting at his side Garrett slid his hand over his stomach, up to his chest and back down. With the other hand he rubbed down Anders’s back to squeeze his perfect arse cheek.

“More,” Anders pleaded. “Touch me!”

Garrett slid his hand down his stomach to his cock and began to stroke, the motions making waves in the water. With his other hand he replaced Anders fingers with his own. Anders was moaning steadily and pushing back until his fingers were buried past the second knuckle. He rocked forward and pushed back while Garrett continued to stroke him.

“Come for me Anders,” Garrett said as he crooked his fingers.

“Garrett,” he cried out and pushed back once more as he came again. Garrett rolled him over as he panted and quickly finished washing him. After rinsing his hair, Anders sat up and nuzzled into Garrett’s neck, licking and sucking. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. 

“Garrett,” Anders whispered between kisses. “Once more.” He kissed up to just below Garrett’s ear. “I need you!” he begged licking up the shell. “Fuck me just once more, love!”

“Bedroom,” he gasped.

The bedroom wasn’t far and it only took minutes to reach it. Garrett backed Anders up to the bed, kissing him from his lips to his neck before pulling away and pushing him gently down. Anders scooted back to lay his head on the pillow and Garrett followed. Anders sat up just a little and used the grease spell. He spread the slick onto Garrett’s erect cock then sat back and pulled his legs up. Both moaned as Garrett slowly pushed in. Anders wrapped his legs around Garrett’s waist. Garrett leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of Anders’ chest and rocked into his lover.

They panted and moaned the others name. Garrett kept a steady pace, finding and hitting Anders' spot with every gentle rock of his hips. Anders hands fisted in the sheets and rose up to meet him with every thrust. Garrett kept the pace, letting their pleasure build slowly, and Anders gasped and panted and moaned. He soon began stroking his cock in time with Garrett’s thrusts.

“Garrett!” Anders cried out as he came one final time.

“Anders!” Garrett cried when he came moments later. 

Garrett pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed. Anders rolled over onto his side facing him and held his hand. “Thank you, love,” he said sleepily.

“My pleasure,” Garrett said equally sleepy. He pulled a blanket over them and they snuggled close.

Anders was already asleep and he would be soon as well. His last thought before letting sleep claim him was for poor Orana. They had left evidence of their activities all over the house. She was going to have an interesting morning.


End file.
